The Battle For MiddleEarth
by AlphaRomeo
Summary: 200 Years onward from the battle for middle earth, new heir to Aragorn, Morpheus, goes to war with the more advanced army of Sauron.
1. Chapter 1

_The Ring_

It was several years ago when King Morpheus was crowned the new king, successor of Aragorn, he was welcomed to the throne by elf king and son of Legolas, Legolas II and the aged King Dain. Morpheus understood what he had to do, and what he had to do was to eliminate for once and for all the threat that lay thousands of miles away in Mordor.

So after the celebrations ended, Morphues had to bring to his people, along side the kings of the elf and dwarf race, what really had to be done before peace would be achieved.

After Mount Doom exploded and Sauron died, the remainder of Orcs that survived which was thought to be around 200 Orcs, decided on a king, Luque. In the following millenium, while all the men, elves and dwarves celebrated over the victory at Mount Doom under King Aragorns rule, the Orcs bred more of their kind, in a matter of seventy-five years, more than a hundred thousand Orcs were already inhabiting Mordor.

Even though the three races of good knew about this, it was never taken into mind that the Orcs would ultimately become stronger than Sauron ever was.

Orc sightings were growing to be a common sight, and many men have been killed by Orcs, but this did not serve as a proper warning to the forces of good that evil would soon try taking over Middle - Earth once again. Then, on a cold winter night in the kingdom of Rohan, King Morpheus and his two most loyal servants, the Letahaac brothers Torann and Tydon came across a miracle.

After returning from a trip to Rivendell through the snow they made out a bright gold light coming from a dark cave. As they approached the cave, the light stuck out like a sore thumb from the cave which was pitch dark and stank of dead meat, the King dismounted his horse as the Letahaac brothers unsheathed their swords and followed Morpheus.

_Could it be? _Morpheus thought as he got down on his knees and started digging snow out from the ground. "Morpheus, is it what we really think it is? Tydon Letahaac said, " It could be ... " Morpheus replied in a calm voice. They had heard many reports of sightings of a ring but none proved to be true. After minutes of digging, the King felt warmth coming through the snow, as the light became blinding, again he questioned himself, _Could it be, that it was true that The Ring could have survived Mount Doom?_

He hit something hard as he grabbed on to something. The Letahaac brothers could only smile when they saw what it was.

Then, many things hit Morpheus at once. _Since the Ring is still here, then that may explain why Orcs have been spotted roaming around Middle - Earth, could it be that they are looking for this? What use would it be to them without Sauron? _An even more engaging thought hit him, _Could Sauron still be summoned?_


	2. Chapter 2

_Jumping To Conclusions_

A meeting was held in Rohan three days after the discovery of the Ring. In attendance were all Dwarf, Elven and Men generals. At the end of a five foot long table, sat King Dain, Legolas II, and King Morpheus as eyes were fixed on them. "Upon the discovery of the Ring," Morpheus' voice echoed around the grand hall before being interrupted by a Dwarven general, "Morpheus, what if it is indeed _not _the Ring?"

"I am absolutely positive that it is, imitations of the Ring may look exactly like the real thing, but only The Ring can give you such a feeling when in your hands." Morpheus looked around before continuing, "So upon the discovery of the Ring, a possible conclusion that the Letahaac brothers, Legolas II, King Dain and myself have come to is that the Orcs reported roaming around could be in search for the Ring and a more far-fetched conclusion is that Sauron could be summoned from the Ring."

Upon hearing this, the forty-three generals, twenty human, sixteen elves and seven dwarfs around the table went silent. Finally, a young elf general stood up and spoke, "I suppose it is possible King Morpheus, but we are jumping to conclusions to fast are we not" as he took a seat, King Morpheus spoke, "It is, but denying the possibility will get us nowhere at all. But provided that it is true, and the Orcs find out the Ring is in the possession of their enemies, it is not hard to assume that they will give us a good fight to retain the Ring, would they not?"

The hall once again went quiet as King Morpheus spoke again, "But as far as other things go, one thing that is clear is that the Ring is dangerous and if it was not destroyed at Mount Doom, it does seem impossible to destroy it." King Morpheus paused as he took a drink from his gauntlet.

"When I came to learn that I was the successor of the late Aragorn, my mission was to rid this land of evil and what better way to do it than destroy the Ring? But since it does seem seemingly indestructible, the only other way to do that is to eliminate the threat of the forces of Evil am I not wrong? And with the Ring in our possession, it's not hard to say that word _will eventually_ spread that it is and we have to, whether you like it or not, go to war, and that may be the only chance we have to achieve peace again." Silence again. "Legolas and Dain, any comments?"

Legolas II spoke up, "Yes we do want to do that Morpheus, but I think this should be kept secret for now until the time comes, this will come as overwhelming news to my elves and I am sure Dain's dwarves and your men as well. This situation must not be rushed." King Dain and King Morpheus nodded their heads in unison as King Morpheus decided to use Legolas' solution.

Late in the night a month after the meeting, King Morpheus is suddenly awoken by Torann Letahaac. "King Morpheus, I am sorry to awaken you in the dead of night, but Tydon has just informed me that there has been a breach of the castle by a group of Orcs. Buldron Katterhan, one of the generals in attendance of the meeting a month ago was found lying motionless about ten feet from the main door, the wounds on his body showed that Buldron was killed by an Orc and his bloodied sword also does suggest that he put up a good fight. Tydon is currently in pursuit of the Orcs, my Lord."

King Morpheus sprang to life immediately after listening to Torann's report. Unsheathing his sword, the King stormed out of bed and began the journey down the 16 flight of steps each floor containing the beds of several generals. Torann silently followed his King down.

When Morpheus reached the first floor of the castle, he was greeted by the sound of swords clashing as Tydon Letahaac drew blood from several Orcs. Tydon was extremely skilled in melee combat and was a veteran in war. The Orcs were no match for the awesome power of Tydon as his power overwhelmed their numbers.

Torann, an extremely skilled archer praised even by the elves and Legolas himself, counted twenty-six Orcs in total including the dead ones, and drew his bow and fired two arrows to two fleeing Orcs, they pierced their armor as they fell to the ground in a heap. Within seconds, with the added experience and skill of King Morpheus and Torann, the Orcs were decimated.

Tydon turned to King Morpheus after checking his body for wounds as he breathed heavily, "These Orcs were not a threat, even though they did unfortunately slay Buldron, but it is strange that Orcs would go this deep into enemy territory." Sheathing his sword, Morpheus spoke, "Unless they were looking for the Ring…" The King sighed, "I hope it is just a strange happening and nothing about the Ring, still we must not reveal what we have found. Now to bed, I will deal with Buldron's death tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_The Disappearing Act_

In the following weeks to come after the death of Buldron, King Morpheus notified his generals of the possible danger at night as security around the castle was soon tightened.

The people of Rohan and Gondor were notified only about the Orcs breach for precautionary measures as were the people of Dwarven and Elven territory.

Since their last meeting with the Orcs, the King and his good friends, the Letahaac brothers, did not have to engage in any sort of combat whatsoever. But on the last night of winter, that was about to change.

As the King was having his dinner and thinking about the Ring, another report from the Letahaac brothers came to his ears. "It is another invasion my Lord, trouble is brewing outside and the peasants are panicking." Tydon Letahaac bowed as he said so. "For the safety of our people, we have to engage the enemy."

Torann remained silent as the King sat up from his throne and temporarily left his thoughts about the Ring. "This is not good. The second invasion in a matter of weeks. Let us hope once again it is not about the Ring." The King muttered as they left the castle in a hurry.

Terror was written on the faces of many peasants as they reached the town centre. Farmers were defending their farms and stabbing at Orcs with rakes, Mothers were defending their children by taking blows from Orc blades and arrows.

Several buildings were on fire as the Orcs continued wrecking havoc among the town. These groups of Orcs were without a doubt several times more than the previous group. Arrows pierced through the night sky as blood spilled. The peasant's weapons were rendered useless against the heavy chunk of metal that protected the Orc bodies.

Torann expertly whipped out a bow and fired eight arrows, each which caught an Orc in his head, as Tydon and Morpheus unsheathed their swords and stabbed at the Orcs.

Upon the arrival of the trio, the Orcs focused their attention onto them, as hordes of Orcs on horseback and on foot charged towards them. Tydon and Morpheus fought at the front line as Torann killed from a distance behind them.

It became clear after a few minutes, that the trio were dominating the Orcs as bloodied bodies lay on the stone hard floor.

Then, a hard clash was heard as Tydon fell to the floor with a crash. The mighty warrior was bludgeoned by an oncoming Orc as he lay on the ground dazed. The momentum shifted hands as Morpheus was temporarily battling alone on the front line.

As Tydon got to his feet, Torann caught sight of fleeing Orcs, smiling triumphantly, he slayed the remainder of the Orcs with his bow. After the battle was clearly won by the trio, the King approached Tydon. "Are you okay? You got caught pretty badly by that mace…" "I am fine, what is more important is that we successfully defended our peasants." Tydon replied.

As they mounted their horses, peasants unlocked their doors and cheered as the King and the Letahaac brothers made their way back to the castle.

It was late at night and they prepared for bed as they reached the castle doors and dismounted their horses. But then, Morpheus met with a piece of bad news. The Ring was lost.


End file.
